


Moonlight

by chikayouriko



Series: sunshine rarepair hell [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, i hc riko with general anxiety you will pry this hc from my cold dead hands, kanan is a loving gf that wants to make sure shes ok, kananriko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: welcome to more rarepair hell drabbles this time on sunshine hell: kananrikoi want kanan and riko to hold hands and smooch okay





	

Quiet. It’s quiet out on the beach. The sun is long gone, hidden on the other side of the world as waves gently hit the shore. Long locks of black cherry blow in the wind, their owner staring silently out into the night as her calves get wet. 

“So here’s where you disappeared off to.” a voice muses from behind the girl. 

She doesn’t turn around, not even when she hears the water sloshing and feels a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Kanan-san…”

The diver places her chin on Riko’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Feeling someone holding onto her, their warm body in stark contrast to the cold ocean was nice. “I just needed some space from everyone.” she exhales, sinking into her girlfriend’s touch and placing her hands on hers.

“You’re not hiding anything and feeling guilty about something, are you?” Kanan is obviously teasing, but she asks just to make sure.

“Mhm.” 

It’s calming standing here with the person she loves. She didn’t act like it, but Riko had been a complete mess of nerves earlier. Nothing happened that was bad at Chika’s place. Everyone in their group was spending the night there for more bonding, which was always a fun time. Yet sometimes, it becomes too much and Riko can feel her chest constrict and thinks the room is closing in on her.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbles in a small voice. 

Kanan almost doesn’t hear her. “For what? Being so adorable?” 

A smile tugs at the corner of the shorter girl’s lips despite how crappy she feels. “No...for being like this…”

Kanan hugs her girlfriend tighter, but not too tight. “No need to apologize, it’s not your fault. I’ll always be here for you, and so will everyone else.”

Rational Riko knows this, but her anxiety is whispering evils and lies to her. What makes it worse is that she believes them sometimes. 

“I’ll cover you in kisses and tickle you and hug you until the bad thoughts go away.” Kanan smiles, pressing a firm smooch to Riko’s temple. 

Moonlight reflects off the pair continuously. No matter how long they stayed there, filling the beach with laughter, pale light washes over them. It’s as constant as Kanan’s adoration for her beautiful Riko. 

“You ready to come back? The others are gonna start coming up with ideas.” she wiggles her eyebrows, causing the other girl to flush bright red.

“K-Kanan-san!”

She would never get over how gorgeous she really was.

**Author's Note:**

> digs myself deeper into rarepair hell


End file.
